In the Shadows of Insanity
by One More Tragedy
Summary: Oh yes, they would regret it. His so called friends, they would die. Did they really believe that he would fall for their stupid plan? Ha! Never would he fall for it. No, no, no... never, never, never... Insane!Harry Eventual HP/LV in sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If it was, the books would be a lot more... interesting.**

**In the Shadows of Insanity**

**Chapter 1**

Oh yes, they would regret it. His so called friends, they would die. Did they really believe that he would fall for their stupid plan? Ha! Never would he fall for it. No, no, no... never, never, never. Fools, he would get them. Soon, they would be dead and he would be free!

Tears, they will be crying, begging for it to end before he grants the sweet mercy of death. Ron... Hermione... I'm going to get you. There's no use in running, I'll find you no matter where you go. There's no escaping. This is what you get for trying to fool me, for tricking me into believing that you cared so I would defeat some dark lord for you. Fools the lot of you!

I watch you at breakfast. You smile and laugh and talk. You're so happy. So happy. It almost saddens me to know that I'll soon rip that smile off your face. Almost. But then I think of revenge and the screams that will sound so sweetly from your throat Hermione. Enjoy your last day alive. Put away that book. Enjoy your last day.

And Ron. You really do need to stop talking with your mouth packed with food. I don't need you choking before I get to you. Yes, you and Hermione are together. I nearly forgot. Will you like watching her die before your eyes? No? Well then, I'll make that bastard child she carries die first then. You both can watch me break it's neck. Yes, I know of that spawn you created together. Though you never show any affection other then kisses on the cheek, I know you can be very affectionate in private.

Breakfast is over and we're walking to our first class. I'm abnormally quiet, I know, but I have a lot on my mind; so many plans I want to carry out. You wouldn't want to be in my mind right now, you don't want to know my thoughts so stop asking what I'm thinking of! You will see shortly so stop pestering me!

Oh, just wait. Just wait Ron, Hermione. You'll find out everything you want to know tonight. I can't wait! Can you? I doubt it. But I won't tell you anything of it. I just tell you that I have a surprise for you up in the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight. I'm delighted that you agree to meet me there.

For now, we have work to do and I have a "Golden Boy" persona to keep up. Let's forget about this momentarily shall we? Yes. But it will be soon. So, so soon.

I can't wait to taste your blood tonight.

**A/N: I scare myself sometimes. I don't know why I wrote this, I just did. I think it turned out pretty well. This will be a two or three-shot so don't think this is the end.**

**How do you like it? Please review!!**

**P.S. No, I don't have issues!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**!!!Warnings!!!: Graphic torture, gore, cussing, non graphic rape, suicide, abortion (sorta), insanity, and some pretty sick shit. I warned you. Read at your own risk.**

**In the Shadows of Insanity**

**Chapter 2**

Midnight. It draws so close. I can almost hear the screams… I can almost feel the warm, sticky blood on my hands, staining my clothes. I'm already here Ron and Hermione. I'm waiting for you. I'm under the cloak so I won't have to worry about you finding me prematurely. I'm so excited. I bet you two are as well.

I hear footsteps. Are they yours? I hope so. I can't wait to get started. This will be so much fun, I can barely contain myself. I glance from the door to my watch. It's midnight. Ron and Hermione, right on time.

Why are you two looking around? Oh, that's right. I'm under my dad's old cloak. I nearly forgot. Let me just cast a silencing charm and some wards to keep any others out… and there we are. We're ready to begin now.

I take off the cloak. Hermione, Ron, why are you so surprised. I told you I'd be here didn't I? Well, no, I didn't say exactly that, but oh well.

Scared? Yes, I can imagine the grin on my face is rather terrifying.

I've got invisible ropes wrapped around you, Ron. How are you going to escape? You can't. That's the fun part about the ropes; you can't get out of them!

Scared Hermione? You should be, you really should, because I'm about to rip that bastard child from your womb. I've got your wrists and feet tied. You can't escape either. Your screams for me to stop only urge me on, my dear! But I won't say that because I don't want you to stop. I love it when you scream for me.

My, my, such a high voice. Any more of this and my ears will start to bleed. Yes Hermione, I'm laughing at you. Be quiet Ron, it's her turn. Yours will come soon enough.

It's cold out here. Ah, but no matter. The blood should warm things up soon enough.

I see you like my knife, Hermione. You can't stop staring at it. I'm slicing you open. How does it feel bitch? How does it feel? That should be deep enough. Let's see… the bastard child's in here somewhere… oh, here it is. It's rather small and… well, inhuman looking. Then again, you only just started showing. You're showing a lot now.

Your screams are music to my ears. And your tears… they taste so delicious. You'll die of blood loss soon, so I'll go ahead and kill this child while your still alive. Snap. See? That was nice and quick. You can die now Hermione.

Shush Ron. You'll need to save those screams for when it's your turn. Your little girlfriend is dying Ron. Can't you see the light leaving her eyes? Isn't it so exciting? Isn't it, Ron?

Aw… she's dead. She died so quickly. I wanted to play with her more. I guess it's to be expected. She did lose quite a bit of blood during her… abortion.

Guess what Ron? It's your turn! Beg, Ron, yes beg! What do you mean what have you ever done to me? What _haven't _you done to me?! It wasn't physical or sexual, but emotional and mental. You brought this on yourself, Ronald Weasely! You've had your fun, but now it's my turn.

Let's see… ah, yes. We can start with your fingers. But just because you're untied doesn't mean you're free. Oh, that crack as I stepped on your right hand was so exhilarating, and your screams of pain are simply delightful. The blood seeping from the stump of your fingers is so warm and so pure. Unlike your mudblood girlfriend's blood. Hers was dirty and I didn't dare put my tongue near it! But yours…

Why do you look so disgusted? Because I lapped at your blood like a dehydrated cat? But yours is so pure and delicious! I guess it's true what they say then; blood really does matter.

There, all done! Each and every one of your fingers are gone now and all the bones in the other hand are nearly completely crushed. Now what to cut off? Ah yes. Those certain baby making parts shall do just fine. No need to be scared. I haven't done anything to them. Yet.

Your pants are down and I find it rather odd that you're slightly hard. Your face is red, Ronald. Honestly, I'm hard too. I would rather like to fix that little problem.

It feels so good as I force myself inside of you. You screams are now of humiliation as well as pain. Do you like it as I take you dry, your blood the only lubricant I use? Apparently you do, because you came at the same time I did.

You'll do whatever I want? How about die. Heh. I guess your not much of a man now that I've cut off that dick of yours. How about I shove it in your mouth since you seem to like cock so much. Yeah, you like that? I bet you do, Ron.

Well, it's almost three AM. I might as well finish up here. Bye Ron. Tell Hermione hi for me.

You're nothing but a corpse now, Ron. A corpse with a dick shoved in his mouth. My, I just can't stop laughing at that. It's just so hysterical.

I'm taking down the wards so they can find your bodies. I'm going to die as well, but for me, I'm jumping out of this tower.

See you both in hell.

**_End… Or is it?_**

**A/N: … Woohoo! It's finished! Yay! *does happy dance* Hope ya'll liked it. Please tell me if you did! I've decided that there will be a sequel. The sequel will be in a different POV, unless you want me to keep using this one. How is there going to be a sequal? Well, obviously Harry lives. This kind of style doesn't really tell you if he actually jumped or not, only insinuates that he might have.**

**I know I said this would be HP/LV, I'm saving it for the sequel. Look for Rising From the Shadows or Rising from Insanity. I can't decide. Which title should I use?**

**And for those of you who don't like this kind of stuff and maybe got sick from it, sorry. I warned you.**


End file.
